


The Art of Time

by BringThou_Hobi_Water



Series: A Time to Remember [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Twin Byleth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringThou_Hobi_Water/pseuds/BringThou_Hobi_Water
Summary: Byleth and Beleth are twins, each taking different paths. But of course, all come to an end when they are on opposing sides, and only one can win.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: A Time to Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! I've gotten a lot of inspiration from other writers so I decided to create a story! It's going to be fairly long, and I'm hoping that I can make another story! It's July, and school starts in a month! Hopefully I can get this done. This story may have themes that may seem the same, but I promise it isn't! This is my first story on Ao3, and I'm still learning how everything works!  
> Happy readings!  
> ~Mei

**_20th Day of the Horsebow Moon 1159_ **

_She’s gone. I can’t believe she’s gone. Lady Rhea said she died during labor, but I don’t trust her. I never knew we were supposed to have twins, but here I am. 2 newborns who neither cry or even show any emotions. Rhea told me they are okay, but babies that don’t cry? That’s odd. The little boy always looks like he’s in pain, squirming around, but not making a sound, his hand always over his heart. From the looks I get from Rhea, she doesn’t think he’ll live that long._

**_25th Day of the Horsebow Moon 1159_ **

_Lady Rhea has been keeping an eye on me and my children. I used to look up to her, but now, I don’t know what to think about her. I still haven’t named the twins yet, but I don’t know if the little boy is going to live. It’s been 5 days and the boy is still alive. But I swear that the baby stops breathing during the night, not just for a few seconds, but for minutes and minutes on end. I am always scared to wake up and go to the crib to find a dead baby. His older sister is doing fine though. But even she doesn’t laugh, cry, or anything a normal baby does. She just looks at me with no emotion. I learned that it’s better to keep the twins together, the boy always seems to calm down when he’s with her. Everytime a put them down to sleep, her little arm always looks for her brother. They are cute, I wish that Sitri was here to see her babies. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but think of what Lady Rhea did to Sitri. She was the only person in the room with Sitri, and Rhea made sure everything was going to be perfect. I know I can’t stay here, I need to leave._

**_7th Day of the Wyvern Moon 1159_ **

_If this doesn’t work, I’ll be dead with my head on a platter given to Lady Rhea. This is the smartest but yet stupidest thing I’ve done. Even though Lady Rhea told me that the children are healthy, I still had them checked out by a doctor in secret. He told me they are healthy babies, but guess what? They have a pulse but no heartbeat. NO HEARTBEAT! I don’t know what happened, but all I know is that Lady Rhea did something. If all three of us get out of the Monastery, I swear on my heart that they will never see this place ever again. I guess I can’t keep calling them boy, girl, or kid. Once we get out alive, I’ll name those 2. To the Goddess Sothis, please let this work._

Jeralt passed back and forth in his quarters. He kept staring at the 2 babies in their cribs, their eyes following Jeralt’s every move. “Kids, if we get out alive, I promise you’ll get a name.” He made sure his office is locked, he set a lance so the door won't open. He hoped it would give them enough time. He packed some things he needed, and then grabbed a basket and set the babies in. “For Sitri!” He cut his ponytail off and set it by his books. He grabbed a match and lit his hair. He ran out of his room, taking a secret tonal.

Seteth was doing his normal rounds, making his way back to Lady Rhea. He smelt something horrid. He followed the smell until he saw smoke and fire. “Knights!” Seteth shouted. Knight came running to the disaster. Lady Rhea soon behind.

Seteth grabbed the door handle but immediately pulled back, grabbing his now burnt hand. Alois came through and tried to open it with his body, but it didn’t budge.

“Stand back Seteth and Lady Rhea!” Alois shouted as he grabbed his axe and swung it on the door. It came down with a crash.

“The babies!” Lady Rhea screamed. Seteth ran into the burning room.

“Seteth!” Alois yelled as he went in after him. The room was hot, and the smoke was burning his lungs and eyes. Seteth spotted the baskets where the twins were. As he went to grab them, he was pulled back. The ceiling smashed down on the baskets and he was yanked out of the room.

“Get water! As much water as we can. We need to make sure this fire doesn’t burn the entire monsastary down,” Alois ordered. Knights, monks, and servants gathered water and tried to stop the fire.

“The children,” Lady Rhea wailed as the fire was finally put out. Her face turned into anger. “This was no accident. It was murder. We will find whoever did this and punish them. May the Goddess curse the evil doer of this muder.” “Yes Lady Rhea, this can’t be an accident. We will find whoever did this and punish them.”

What people didn’t see was a little wagon with a horse slowly making its way farther and farther away from the monastery. The wagon traveled for about 30 minutes before stopping. Garreg Moch Monastery all but a dot in the distance. Jeralt could see a giant smoke rising all of the way to the heavens. He looked at his children. “I can’t believe you slept through all of that. If you cried, we would all be dead.” The little girl woke up, stretching her stubby arms, hitting her brother in the face. “Well, I guess I should name you both. Sitri would have enjoyed that you have names. You can be Byleth, Sitri always wanted to name you that if she had a girl. Never knew there would be two of you. You the other one can be called Beleth." (Baeleth pronounced)

Byleth just blinked in agreement. “I’m glad you agree.” Jeralt started up the wagon again, taking one look at the Monastery for the last time.


	2. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! How long should I create these chapters? Don't be afraid to be a grammar or spelling police on me!  
> I've been doing nothing during quarantine, so please suggest anything I can write about!  
> Happy Reading!  
> ~Mei

**_Lone Moon 1172_ **

“We’re lost.” Beleth stated as they took another wrong turn yet again.

“No derp.” Byleth rolled her eyes. She took the map from her brother's hands. “You took a wrong turn Dad, again.” Jeralt sighed. 

“Well, where are we now?” Byleth studied the map.

“We’re still in Fraldarius territory. But I think if you take a left at the next fork, you’ll be in Gautier territory, and from there is a straight path and you just stay on it.”

“Good thing we left early, we would be late.” Beleth joked. After another hour of travel, they finally got to their destination.

“Good day, you must be the merciaries Lord Gautier ordered.” A guard greeted them at the gate. “Lord Gautier is waiting for you.” The guard opened the gate and let them through.

A man with bright red hair was standing outside. “Good, you’re here.” Margrave Gautier greeted them. “Sorry for the hassle around here.” Byleth looked around, he was right, servants, guards, and knights were looking around everywhere. 

“What is the problem.” Jeralt asked. 

“Our Heir, Sylvain, is missing. He’s been gone for 2 days now, and we have had no luck finding him. We just thought that he was playing Felix out in the woods, but when Felix came back. He said he wasn’t with Sylvain.” Margrave explained. 

Jeralt turned to his kids. “Kids, go look in the forest, split up. I’ll help.” Beleth and Byleth ran to the forest. They each took a different section. 

Along Byleth’s way, she ran into a small little boy, with medium length blue hair. He was crying.

“Are you here to help find Sylvain?” The boy sniffled. Byleth was never good with emotions. 

“Yes, I am. Do you know the last time you’ve seen Sylvain?”

The boy nodded. “I-I was playing with him outside with Dimitri and Ingrid, then his brother wanted to go on an adventure with just him. I didn’t question it. A-and now Sylvain is gone!” Byleth hugged the crying boy. Which felt weird, she wasn’t the type of person to touch others. 

Beleth wasn’t doing any better, but he ran into a boy with blonde hair. “Hello, are you here to help find Sylvain,” the boy asked politely. “I’m Dimitri!”

“I’m Beleth. Any idea of where Sylvain might be?” 

“We were playing swords outside, and then Miklan took him into the forest! That’s why I’m here. I figured that Sylvain must've gotten lost if he got separated from Miklan. It IS a big forest.” Beleth nodded and continued his search, with Dimitri helping him.

“So child, what is your name?” Byleth turned to the kid that was helping her. 

“M-my name is Felix,” He sniffled. 

“I’m Byleth,” Byleth nodded, “I promise we will find Sylvain.” 

It was getting dark, and Byleth had no luck. Felix was crying again, screaming Sylvain’s name. The two got to a cliff.

“We better turn around.” Byleth said turning around. Felix instead, walked closer to the edge. “Get away Felix, you can slip.” Felix didn’t listen. Instead, he gasped and made his way down the cliff. It really wasn’t a cliff, just a really, really steep hill. 

“F-Felix!” Byleth eyes widened as Felix disappeared. She quickly made her way to Felix. ‘Dang, that boy was fast’ Byleth thought as she tried to go down the hill without killing herself. She got to the bottom, where Felix was.

“I-I found Sylvain!” Felix screeched at the top of his lungs. Felix was kneeling down next to a red hair boy who was bruised and battered. 

“We need to get him help.” Byleth said calmly. “I’ll go back up and alert the others. You stay here and watch over Sylvain.” Felix nodded, and Byleth quickly made her way up the hill, grabbing onto trees and bushes to help her not slide down. 

“I-it’s okay Sylvain, we found you. And the nice girl is going to get help.” Felix cried. 

“I’m fine,” Sylvain smirked painfully. “I think I just broke a couple of bones. I’ll be fine.” That just made Felix cry louder. 

It only took Byleth 5 minutes to find some knights. She led them down the hill where Sylvain and Felix were. She was thankful that Felix was such a loud crier, if he wasn’t so loud, Byleth doubted she could find Sylvain again. 

Beleth and Dimitri were on the other side of the forest. “It’s getting late Dimitri, we better turn back.” Dimitri nodded. 

“It’s been good to talk to you. I hope we can see each other again.” Dimitri smiled brightly. A knight ran up to the two. 

“Prince Dimtri, we’ve found Sylvain.” The knight informed them and then ran back to the house. 

“Prince,” Beleth cocked his eyebrow. Dimtri blushed.

“Did I forget to tell you that I’m the Prince of Fargus?”

“Maybe,” Dimtri laughed. 

“I’m sorry, usually once someone my age finds out that I’m Prince, they don't treat me the same. I do hope you will treat me just like a normal commoner. I'm nothing special.”

Beleth nodded. “Of course, whatever you wish.” The two made it to the back of the large house. 

“I just came out here for a play date with Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid. I haven’t seen them in months because my Father is getting me prepared for me to become the King.” Dimitr said. “I have to leave. I only got to stay longer because of Sylvain.”

“Oh, is that so.” Beleth waved to Dimitri as he walked away. 

“I hope to see you again!” Dimitri shouted as he left Beleth alone. 

“Goodbye Dimitri, I hope so too.” 

  
  



	3. You Just Got Us Killed!

**_Red Wolf Moon 1178_ **

“Really Beleth. You need to start learning how to read maps better,” Byleth groaned as they were lost, again. “This is the millionth time in the past week you’ve gotten us lost.” 

“Not really, I don’t think we’ve traveled a million times yet.” Beleth rolled his eyes.

“Stop fighting you two,” Jeralt sighed. “We’re already late, so stop messing around.” 

“Yes Father,” the twins said at the same time. The path they were on was bumpy, rarely used. Overgrowth and trees blocking most of the path. Something shiny caught Beleth’s eyes.

“Father, too your left. You see it?” Beleth pointed to the crates in the bushes. Jeralt stopped the cart to get a closer look at the crates. 

“Stay in the cart. I’ll go check it out.” Of course his two children didn’t listen, following Jeralt out of the cart. He didn’t stop them, if they got attacked by bandits, they would know what to do. 

Jeralt had his lance drawn as he closed in, he quickly turned to the grove of bushes, attacking whatever was inside the bush.

A thief yelled in pain as he fell dead. The loud yell singled out the other thieves that someone was there. The thieves came out from the forest surrounding the 3. They were outnumbered, but Jeralt had the experience. The 3 got their weapons ready, Byleth had her sword out and Beleth had his tome, both ready to attack. Beleth released a wind spell, knocking down a thief. Byleth ran attacking another. Not soon after, they killed all of the bandits.

"Good job kids." Jeralt said, looking around. Byleth got a tingly sensation. Were they forgetting something? Then it hit her.

"Archers!" They didn't check the tree's. Just then an arrow wizzed towards Byleth. Before the arrow could hit her, Beleth jumped in front of his sister. "Beleth!"

Beleth opened his eyes. He was in a room, it was green, and pretty much, well, nothing there. "How idiotic!" A girls voice screamed. "You just killed us!" 

Beleth turned towards the voice. A young girl sat on top of a throne. 

"Who are you?" Beleth asked. 

"Hmm... I don't recall my name. But all I know is that you just died. But yet, here you are." The girl sighed. "I have frozen time for a while. Once the time unfreezes, the arrow will pierce your heart, killing you."

"What can we do?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one who got us stuck in this situation!" 

Beleth pouted. "How about you turn back the hands of time? Maybe that would work?"

"Do you really think that I can do that! I don't even know my name!" The girl shouted. "But it is worth a try. Do not kill yourself this time." The girl stood up from the throne. Performing some magic. 

Beleth's stomach did some turns as the world swirled around him. Soon he found himself back in the forest. 

"Good job kids." Jeralt said, looking around. Byleth stopped in her path.

"Archers!" She shouted. Instead of running in front of her, Beleth ran into her, pushing her to the ground. The arrow piercing the ground next to them. He released a fire spell, and the archer fell to the ground dead. 

"Thanks Beleth, you saved me." His sister smiled at him. "Maybe you're not as dumb as I though you were."

While the twins grabbed what they could from the thieves, Jeralt looked at the crate. "Beleth, burn these." He yelled out to his children.

Beleth came running over, giving Jeralt the money he found from the pocket of the thieves. They didn't like doing it, but it was going to be their only money for a while. "Why burn it father?"

"Because," Jeralt grabbed out a nice weapon. "This is something Noble's would own. It'll make us look bad if we get caught with these. It'll be better to burn them than keep them."

"Yes Father," Beleth released a fire spell, burning the crate. Jeralt scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's go kids before anymore bandits can come after us." The kids hoped in the cart. The moved forward, not without Jeralt looking back at the crates. The one thing that he didn't want to see, and he hoped that his kids didn't see. The crates had the symbol of the Church of Seiros on them. 

"So where are we going to father?" Byleth asked him.

"Count Hevring territory." 

  
  



	4. A Lucky Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I've decided that I'll probably update a least once a day. I will pre write most of the chapters and publish them when I can.  
> Sorry if some of these things are incorrect, but it's just a story.  
> I've played 60 hours worth of game play in less than a week. I decided to restart the Blue Lions route, cause I didn't have anyone leveled up besides Dimtri, Felix, Sylvain, and Byleth. I was on Chapter 11, right before the Time-Skip, and now on my second play through, I'm on chapter 19. Everyone is at least level 40+ besides the units I don't use.  
> I played the Golden Deer first, but couldn't defeat Lord Lonato cause I didn't understand the mechanics of the game. I'm planing to finish the Blue Lions then go onto the Golden Deer to try to recruit everyone. LOL I only got Linny on my Blue Lions route. Wish me luck.  
> Happy Reading  
> ~Mei

**_Great Tree Moon 1180_ **

“It’s really rude to wake someone up you know!” A girl’s voice rang out. “So, who are you. I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

Byleth looked up at the girl sitting on the throne. “I’m Byleth…”

The girl laughed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be accustomed to human names. As for me, I’m Sothis.”

“Sothis…?” 

“Yes, Sothis, I just now remembered it. For some reason, a cloud is covering my memories.” Sothis yawned. “Sothis...Sothis…”

Byleth woke up. She turned to her brother, who was sleeping next to her. “Wake up Beleth.” She shook her brother. 

“5 more minutes…” Jeralt came in. 

“Wake up kid. We got a job to do!” Beleth rolled out of bed. 

“I’m up.” After the 2 got ready, a mercenary came running into the room.

“Jeralt! There are bandits chasing 3 kids!” Jeralt sighed.

“Come on kids, we got a job to do.” The 3 ran outside with their weapons. Byleth saw 3 others outside.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we were separated from our group and bandits are chasing us.” The boy with blonde hair spoke. Beleth studied the boy, he looked familiar, but he just couldn’t pinpoint it.

“The bandits are after their lives, not to mention our gold.” A boy with darker skin said. 

“The bandits are right behind us,” A girl with white hair spoke, getting her axe ready. 

“Get ready!” Jeralt shouted.

The battle was easier than the twins expected, maybe it was because they have been in battle since they were young, or that the bandits were really, well, really inexperienced. 

Byleth finally knocked down the leader. Or so she thought. The bandit got up and ran towards Edelgard. Edelgard’s axe was lowered, she wasn’t prepared for the attack. Without thinking Byleth ran in the line of the attack. 

Byleth shielded Edelgard, preparing for the hit. Time slowed down before the axe hit her flesh. The world swirled around, Byleth finding herself back into the green room in her dreams. 

Sothis stood up from the throne. “How stupid! You just got yourself killed!” 

“I-” Sothis cut Byleth off before she could speak.

“Oh stop it! You two are the same! Getting yourselves in these dangerous situations…” Sothis sighed. “I guess you will just have to die now.” Byleth gasped.

“There must be another way.” Sothis just roller her eyes.

“I have already learned that. You stupid brother learned this way too. This power is not unlimited. So please, try not to get yourself killed. Again.” Sothis closed her eyes.

The world spun as Byleth felt her stomach twist and turn. Byleth found herself back when she struck Kostas down. She saw Kostas get back up, lunging towards Edelgard. Byleth, instead of shielding Edelgard with the body, drew her sword and blocked the attack, sending Kostas flying back.

“Argh!” Kostas yelled. “Fall back! Retreat!” He yelled to pretty much no one. Byleth had to contain her smicker as Kostas ran off with no one following him. 

“Thank you for saving us!” The boy wearing yellow smiled. 

“It’s really no problem,” Beleth said. 

“I’ve seen your power on the battlefield. How about you come to the Adrestian Empire with me?” the girl offered.

“Edelgard, so quick with that. Well, since you’ve offered that, I invite you to fight for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” 

“Dimitri, Edelgard! You just ask them these questions without getting to know them! I was planning to get to know them as we take them back to the Monastery, and then ask them if they wanted to help the Alliance. But since you’ve offerece, I guess I got to match it.” The boy winked. “So, you should come to Leicester Alliance!”

_ Hmmm… I see that where they live is where their loyalty is.  _ Sothis’s voice rang in Byleth’s head. She jumped when she heard Sothis’s voice.  _ You better get used to it! Your brother is ahead of the game! But anyways, ignore me and answer their question! _

“So, where is your loyalty?” Dimitri asked. 

“The Kingdom,” Beleth said. Dimitir smiled. 

“How about you?” Edelgard asked Byleth,

“The Empire.”

“Aww, I was hoping that you would choose some Claude. I mean the Alliance.” Claude pouted. 

Footsteps were heard, and both the twins drew their weapons. “Halt right there! I will not let you harm the student- wait, where are the bandits?” An older man came running. 

“You stop and do not hurt the students! I will-wait, they’re not harmed.”

“Do not fear Alois, we are safe, these mercenaries saved our lives.” Dimitri said. 

“Oh, is that so.” Alois turned to Jeralt. “Can that be! The Sword Breaker! Captain Jeralt, is that really you?”

“Yes it is.” Jeralt groaned. The twins ran to their fathers side.

“Are these your children?” Alois asked.

The two nodded. 

“Well, in that case, I must ask you to come back to the Monastery with us!” Jeralt just sighed.

“It would be pointless to run from the Knights of Seiros. We’ll come with you.”

The 3 teens ran up to the twins. “I’m so sorry we never introduced ourselves!” Dimtri bowed. “For all of that you’ve done for us, I can’t believe we didn’t tell our names to you. I-”

“I’m Claude von Riegan from the Leicester Alliance, at your service.” Claude winked.

“Claude it isn’t ve-”

“Nice to meet you. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. Princesse of the Adrestian Empire.” Edelgard smirked at Dimtiri’s exasperated face.

“I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddye. The Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Dimitri bowed again. 

“I am surprised that we made it out alive. If it wasn’t for you and your mercenaries, we would have been good as dead.” Claude said. “I was smart and made a retreat, knowing we couldn’t defeat the bandits by ourselves.”

“Really Claude, I thought you were being a distraction in order for us to escape.” Dimitri smiled.

“Dimitri, if you can’t realise the true intentions of someone, you will never be a good leader.” Edelgard snapped back.

“But if you only look at the fault in everyone's actions, you wouldn’t prove a good leader yourself.” Dimtri said back.

Claude rolled his eyes. “Royalty and their talks. Well what are your two guys' names.”

“I’m Byleth, and this is my brother Beleth.” Byleth pointed. 

“Beleth…” Dimitri said out loud. “Do I know you from somewhere? I’m sorry, I’m just speaking out loud. You don’t have to answer it.”

“I hope to see more of you two. You guys are amazing on the battlefield.” Edelgard spoke. “We’re almost to the Monastery. It is such a great place.”

“It’s truly amazing.” Claude continued. “Once we get to the Monastery, I can’t wait to show you my poison collection!” 

**  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  



	5. Garreg Moch Monastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND another chapter! I have a lot of work I need to do around my house, so I guess I will have to update later in the day. Hopefully I can pre write most of the chapters the night before and then post them. I hope you enjoy!  
> Happy readings!  
> ~Mei

The Monastery was breath taking, even from a distance, Byleth could tell that this place was amazing.

She was amazed by how pretty a building could be. She was never the one to be interested in architecture, but this could change her opinion. Claude was chatting with her younger brother. It didn’t take long for the group to reach the Monastery. 

As she entered the Monastery, Byleth looked up to see a lady staring at her. The lady smiled and disappeared back into her room. Alois ushered Byleth and Beleth, with Jeralt, into the Audience Chamber. 

“Hello Jeralt. It is nice to see you again.” The lady Byleth saw said. 

“Again?” Byleth questioned her father. Jeralt just sighed.

“So what brings me here Lady Rhea.” he ignored his daughter's question.

“I think you know what I brought you here.” Lady Rhea smiled.

“To become a Knight of Seiros again. I know, and I guess I have to take up the offer.” Jeralt shook his head.

Lady Rhea turned to the twins. “Who are these two Jeralt?”

“These are my children, they were born sometime after I left the Monastery, I would like you to be their mother, but she passed away to illness sometime ago.” Lady Rhea looked at him skeptically.

“Is that so,” she studied the twins. “Alois recommended to me that they become a professor at the Officers Academy, would you two like that?”

Beleth and Byleth nodded in agreement, Jeralt sighed. “Whatever floats your boat kids.” He made his way outside. Stopping by their ears. “I don’t trust Lady Rhea, whatever you do, don’t trust her,” with that, he walked away.

“Come by the chamber tomorrow, and I will give you your quest. For now, Seteth will lead you to your dormitory.” A man with teal-green hair walked up to the 2.

“Let us go. We do not have all day.” Seteth led them out and to their dorm. They got to their dorms, which were on the 1st floor. “We will put you two in the student dormitories so you can keep a better eye on them. Usually we try to keep everything fair, but Nobles are quite picky. Commoners resign on the 1st floor while Nobles are on the 2nd.”

“Thank you very much,” Beleth said as he entered his room. His room was in between a boy named Linahrdt, and a girl named Petra, while Byleth’s room was on the very end, next to a boy named Dudue. Beleth layed down, deciding it was a good time to go to bed.

_“_ Guess what Beleth,” Sothis yelled across the chamber.

“What is it?” He yawned.

“Oh don’t yawn at me! I’ve been with you for such a long time, and I finally know my name.” Beleth eyes widened.

“Really? It has been 2 years, and yet, I don’t know your name.” 

“It’s Sothis. I just learned it, I don’t know how, but it just came to me.” Sothis said, positioning herself on her throne. “I see you are going to become a professor to these children. Choose wisely.” Sothis yawned. "I-I'm feeling sleepy. Well, good night..."

Beleth woke up in a bed. Which was really comfortable, which he wasn’t used to. He always had to share a bed with Byleth, so it felt good to have a bed for himself. Forcing himself to get out of his nice, warm bed, he went outside to see if Byleth was up.

“Byleth?” He knocked on her door. His sister came out with bedhead hair. 

“Yes?” 

“Umm… I think we are supposed to meet Lady Rhea,” Byleth slammed the door on Beleth. 

“I’ll be ready in 5.” Byleth shouted.  After she was ready, the 2 made their way back to the audience chamber.

“Good morning,” Lady Rhea greeted them. “I have a request.”

The twins nodded. “Go talk to the House Leaders and learn more about the students of the Officers Academy. I only told the House Leaders that you two are going to teach here. See how the students act before you become their professor. Report here after you’ve completed the task. That is all.”

“Yes Lady Rhea,” The two bowed and made their way to the Officers Academy. 

“Should we split up, or go together?” Byleth asked.

“We should probably go together so the House Leaders don’t have to repeat themselves twice.”

“Smart.”

“I know I am.” Beleth smirked. Byleth just rolled her eyes at her brother. 

“Sure, sure you are.”

  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	6. You're The One Who Saved our House Leader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just finished the Blue Lions route, and I am sad that it's over. At least I have 3 others routes I can take, hahaha. Sorry for the boring chapter... the next chapter is just going to be the House Leaders explaining all of the students, but after that, it's going to be not as boring. I am getting the dialogue from the actual game, so it'll sound very familiar, but don't worry, it'll be different after the next chapter!  
> Also, please be a grammar or spelling police, I don't mind.  
> Happy Readings!  
> ~Mei

**Okay Ya'll, you can skip this and the next chapter cause it's just the dialogue from meeting and learning about the students. There is some Byleth and Beleth sass, but yeah, it's pretty boring if you already know all of the characters.**

“Which class should we go to first?” Beleth asked his sister. Byleth shrugged. 

“The one we see first.” Beleth rolled his eyes.

“Is that always your strategy? ‘I attack the bandit I see first, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I get the job done.’” Beleth mocked.

“That is right, as long as we get the job done, it doesn’t matter how we do it.” Beleth sighed in defeat. They made their way out of the reception hall to the Officers Academy. Byleth made her way inside the first classroom. 

“The Black Eagles first.” Byleth walked over to the closest people she saw. 

“I am Hubert. A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of Her Highness. You have my most sincere thanks.” Hubert turned to the girl next to him. “This is Petra. She has come all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess. In Foldan terms, she would be called heir to the throne.”

“Hello, I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with you, not, I am pleased to have met you.” Petra introduced herself. 

“It is nice to meet both of you,” Byleth bowed and moved on to the next. A small boy with light blue hair turned to the two. 

“Is it true that you saved Edelgard? That’s incredible! The name’s Caspar, by the way, Pleased to meet ya!” Caspar shouted. The boy next to Caspar yawned.

“Linhardt. Good-bye.” Caspar rolled his eyes.

“Yeesh, Linhardt. How’d you get into the academy with those manners?” Caspar looked back at the twins. “So are you guys going to be a student here too? Maybe we’ll be in the same class.” 

“Well, aren’t you just lovely. Is this your first time in the monastery? Shall I show you around?” A girl's voice rang out. The twins followed the voice. “Oh, my name is Dorothea. Before I joined the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire. You should hear me sing sometime.” Byleth made her way to the last people in the class. 

“Ah!” A small girl with purple hair shirked. “What?! I don’t talk to strangers!” 

“Bernadetta, this is no stranger! Our house leader owes these people a great debt. Is that not right?” The orangey colored hair boys spoke up. “I am Ferninand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire's foremost house. Are you going to join our class? I look forward to getting better acquainted with you.” Byleth nodded as the two made their way to the next class. They entered the Blue Lion class, and were greeted by a bright red hair man. 

“Hey there. Are you guys the mercenaries who saved His Highness? It’s an honor to meet you.” he winked. “I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like.” 

“Hi there! You guys must be the one everyone’s talking about. I’m Ashe. Great to meet you” Ashe turned to the taller man standing next to him. “This here is Dedue, He serves Prince Dimitri.”

“I have heard that you rescued His Highness. Words cannot express my gratitude. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt.” Dedue told the twins. 

They made their way to a girl with blonde hair. “I have heard all about what you did from Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you.”

“He also said you’re quite skilled. And he doesn’t just say things like that.” A boy with blue hair spoke. Byleth studied him. He looked familiar, but doesn’t everyone look the same? “I look forward to speaking with you and beating you.” The boy continued. 

The girl just sighed. “Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away? Oh! And, uh… you may call me Ingrid. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” A light bulb lit up in Byleth’s brain. _Felix, the cute little boy who couldn’t stop crying. He’s changed quite a bit._

“And who is this? You don’t look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?” Another girl asked them.

“Oh Mercie! Do you think they are the mercenaries that people have been talking about?” A short ginger girl exclaimed. 

“Now that you think about it, that does soundlike something Dimitri may have said… I suppose you’ll be enrolling at the Officers Academy too, then? Well, it;s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend-”

“I Annette! It’s nice to meet you.” Annette piped in. They walked out of the class, moving on to the last house.

“2 down, 1 more to go.” Beleth sighed. “That’s more exhausting than I thought. I have all of the names jumbled in my head.”

“Well, you better start to learn them because you will have to teach one.” Byleth entered the Golden Deer class. They walked up to a larger man. 

“Are you someone’s guest? The dining hall’s that way if that’s what you’re looking for.” He smiled. The girl next to him corrected him.

“No Raphael. Those are Captain Jeralt’s kids.” She turned her attention to the twins. “Hi, I’m Leonie Pinelli- Captain Jeralt’s first and greatest apprentice! I’m sure he’s told you guys about me?”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Raphael Kirsten. Who are you again?” 

Byleth walked to a small girl. “So you’re the skilled mercenary who saved Claude, are you?” 

“Oh! You are? It’s such an honor to meet you! Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants.” Ignaz greeted them. 

“And I am Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it.” Lysithea added. A pink haired girl stood in the middle of the class chatting to her friend.

“Hey, are you that mercenary. Everyone’s been talking about you. I’m Hilda Valentine Goneril. And her name is…” Hida stopped and looked at her friend.

“M-Marianne von Edmund…” Marianne stuttered. 

“Are you joining the Knights of Serious or something? Well, I look forward to seeing more of you!” 

On their way out, they say a boy with purple hair, and a bad haircut.

“Ah. You must be the renowned mercenary who rescued Claude. Honestly, you should not have troubled yourself over the likes of him. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it.” Lorenz bowed.

  
  


“Man, my brain is fried…” Beleth groaned as they excited the Golden Deer class. 

“You know, we’re still supposed to talk to the House Leaders after this,” Byleth looked at her brother. He yelled in frustration. “And we are supposed to choose a class to teach after we meet them.”

“Just kill me now, I wouldn’t complain.” Beleth grumbled. They only act like this when they are alone with each other. As their father said, enemies can read expressions, and can find out your weakness, the best is to show no expression, so they can’t find a way in. 

“So who first?” Beleth asked, his sister just laughing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be boring too, so you just got to wait tomorrow for stuff you want, LOL.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, I promise it'll get better.  
> Happy Readings!  
> ~Mei


	7. Meeting the House Leaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter too.  
> I will post another chapter tomorrow with actual content that you will like. I hope you are enjoying it! I'm kind of bored when I have time to do stuff, do I was wondering if I should open up requests for one shots or something  
> Happy Readings!  
> ~Mei

**You can skip this chapter tooooooo... sorry.....**

"I see Claude, let’s go to Claude.” Byleth grabbed Beleth’s arm and dragged him over to Claude. 

“Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about great impressions.” Claude winked at them. “I’m guessing you don’t know about what class you're going to teach. I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as… difficult as the other. Did any of the Golden Deer catch your eyes?”

“Yes, all of them.” Claude's eyes widened. 

“Told you our class is the best.” Claude smirked. “Well, we have Lorenze, he’s the heir of Gloucester territory. If you haven’t already picked up on it, he’s a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady’s man. That said, deep down he’s really devoted and honest… Though I wouldn’t mind never hearing him talk about his noble obligations ever again.”

“Raphael comes from a merchant family, but his parents died in an accident. Seems like he’s had a rough life. Despite all of that, he’s just about the most cheerful guy you’ll ever eat. His passions are training, eating, and… Actually, that;s about it.” Claude continued. “Ignatz is that second son of a merchant family. Since his brother will inherit the business, he’s training to become a knight. If you ask me, it doesn't seem like he truly wants to be a knight… He’s probably just doing it to please his parents.”

“Lysithea is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun in this place, you know?” Byleth scoffed. That sounded like a typical Claude. “Marianne is Margrave Edmund’s daughter, and that’s pretty much all I know about her. She doesn’t interact much with other students, so I wouldn’t be surprised if a lot of folks here have never even heard her speak.”

“Hilda is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brother coddle her quite a bit. If you look up “lazy” in the dictionary...her picture won’t be there because she neve got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I guess.” Claude coughed from all of the talking. “Leonie enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary. I think she said that her father is a hunter. She’s pretty blunt and stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she’s hoping to repay her village for helping send her here.”

“And how about you Claude?” Byleth asked. 

“Piqued your interest, have I? As luck would have it, I’m pretty curious about you two as well. But what’s like without a bit of mystery? Let’s just spend the next year or so learning about each other little by little.” Claude winked. “I do hope you choose our class. Fear the Deer!”

“Good day Professor,” Dimitri bowed as the two walked closer to him. “I was told that you were to meet with the House Leaders, I heard word that you are to become a professor here. Do you want to know about any of the Blue Lion classes?”

“Yes, please tell me everything about your class.” Beleth said. 

“Well, we have Dudue. He was born in Duscar, and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years. He’s rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you’ll see he’s a kind and good-natured young man.” Dimitri continued, “Felix is the heir to house Fraldarius. He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don’t let that food you. Deep down, he’s a good guy. He gravitates toward people who are skilled. Perhaps you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime.”

Byleth and Beleth nodded. “How about Ashe?” Byleth asked.

“He’s the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I heard that he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I’m certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm.” Dimtitri sighed, “We also have Sylvain. Sylvain is the heir to House Gautier. He is a capable person who highly values his friends. That said… Well he’s always been a bit of a...ahem, skirt chaser, so to speak. Pardon for my bluntness. I speak with him about it often, but it doesn’t seem to help.”

“How about the girls?” Beleth asked.

“Ah, well I hear that Mercedes was born to Imperial Nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she’s actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her.” 

“Annette is Baron Dominic’s niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She’s cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night…” 

“Ingrid is Count Galatea’s daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain, and myself. She is diligent, industrious, and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet.”

“How about you Dimitri?” Beleth asked.

“Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me… It’s difficult to open up on the spot, don’t you think?” Dimitri laughed. “I’m afraid my story has not been a pleasant one… I do hope that doesn’t color your view on me, but I understand if that can’t be helped.”

“I do hope you choose the Blue Lions class to teach, I could learn a bunch from you.” Dimitri finished, waving the two bye as they made their way to Edelgard.

“So you’ve accepted a teaching position here… Pity, I was hoping you could lend you strength to the Empire. Have you met the Black Eagle class? Would you like some more information on them?” Byleth nodded. 

“Hubuert is the heir of Marqui Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. You may think his blood runs a bit cold...Heh, actually, that’s rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you’ll see he’s quite astute and responsible.” Edelgarud laughed, “Do you know Ferdinand? For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival, and is always trying to challenge me. It’s terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia’s Prime Ministers. That family is… perhaps too pleased with its own status.”

“Linhardt is remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He’s also fond of….well, napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire.” Edelgard continued. “Caspar is the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he’s always so weather to prove himself. He’s overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him.”

“Bernadetta is Count Varly’s only daughter. I suppose you could say she’s a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she’s shut herself away in her quarters and doesn’t care to leave, but...don't worry. I’ll make sure she finds her way to class.”

“Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She’s a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I’m not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy.” 

“To the west of Foldan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She’s incredibly smart and studious.”

“So how about you Edelgard?” Byleth asked her. 

“Me? Well… something I’m a bit distant. Arrogant even. But there’s little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia’s next emperor.What else.. Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities.” Edelgard finished. “I do hope you make a decision soon, I would be happy to be taught by one of you two.”

“We better head to Lady Rhea.” Byleth told Edelgard, making their way back to the audience chamber

  
  


  
  



End file.
